Married to Spock
by MarillaT'Pel
Summary: Set during Amok Time.  Spock's getting married and the crew wonder just what it would be like to be married to him.  Rated as a precaution.  I don't own.


I mentioned in my last fic that I was going to be doing a few fics based on events in Scrubs episodes. This is one of three so far. The others will fall under the Star Trek 2009 category, if and when I post them. This one was inspired by the episode of Scrubs where Elliot was planning Keith's proposal for him and a bunch of the other characters all imagine what it would be like to be married to her. I know it's not very long, but I'm trying to do better. Warning to the slash haters: This story has it, as well as hints at certain other pairings. _Italics_ are the fantasy parts. I don't own Star Trek or Scrubs.

Married to Spock

It was a grim scene on the bridge of the USS Enterprise. Scotty was fidgeting in the captain's chair, wanting badly to be back in the engine room. The captain was discussing something with Spock in his quarters. They had all been informed that they needed to return Mr. Spock home for a wedding. His wedding. None of them knew why he had to be returned so suddenly, but they had all noticed the change in his behavior lately, and were all smart enough to know that the two things were linked. Sulu was the first to break the silence.

"Can you believe that the Commander is going to be the first of us to get married?" There was a general murmur of agreement, broken through by McCoy, who was on the bridge for a change, with Nurse Chapel too (Doctor M'Benga was in charge in Sickbay).

"What are you talking about? I was married."

"Sorry," said Sulu, "I forgot. You hardly ever mention it." Another general noise of agreement, joined by McCoy this time. Then, after a moment, Chekhov spoke up.  
"Can you imagine vhat it vould be like to be married to Meester Spock." And just like that, everyone drifted off.

Uhura

_This was an average day in the life of Spock and Uhura. They both went about their duties, and after work, decided to work on some Vulcan music together. Then, Uhura got ready for bed, while Spock continued to work into the night._

"_Spock," she said, trying to get his attention, "aren't you coming to bed?" He barely glanced at her._

"_As I require less sleep than a human, it is logical that I should take advantage of this extra time to work ahead." Uhura huffed and rolled over._

She snapped out of the fantasy. Even Scotty, who would marry the ship if he could, would probably pay more attention to her. Not that she'd ever end up with him either.

Chekhov

_For married couple Pavel and Spock, things were fine, except for one little problem._

"_I am telling you, firevorks vere Russian inwention!" He insisted to Spock. Spock only looked at him blankly before stating,_

"_Fireworks originated in China as a way to ward off evil spirits, and had nothing to do with Russia until after the technology left Asia."_

Pavel dropped the fantasy right there. Here got enough of that from Sulu.

Chapel

_In her dream, Spock was dressed in tight fitting black pants and a white, baggy, open-chest shirt. His hair reached just past his shoulders, and his eyes were alight with passion-for the mineral specimen he was scanning, completely ignorant of her._

Chapel shook her head. She didn't know why she bothered.

McCoy

_Leonard McCoy was arrested for the murder of his husband, Spock, two days after their wedding. When asked why he did it, he replied,_

"_Green blooded hobgoblin got on my last nerve."_

Leonard bit down a snicker. Who wouldn't have predicted that?

Scotty

_Scotty walked into his quarters, a Padd in one hand, and a sandwich in the other. He nearly bumped into Spock as he was leaving. Neither of them spoke. They had been married for two months, and had barely spoken a word to each other. They were both too wrapped up in their own business to think about each other._

Scotty smiled slightly. Life might be easier that way, but he had no desire to marry himself.

Sulu

_"Spock," called Sulu to his husband, "I'm going down to the gym to practice fencing. Do you want to come with me?" Spock's face remained blank, but his eyes shone with disapproval._

"_Fencing is hardly a logical pastime. It is practiced only as a 'hobby' as humans say. It would be more productive to improve on standard Starfleet fighting techniques than to wave a sword around like a fictitious hero." Sulu was seething. Nobody made fun of the sword._

Sulu frowned. No one else made fun of his fencing. Pavel thought it was dashing.

Jim

Jim Kirk sat by his friend in Sickbay. He couldn't believe that he was just now finding out about a huge issue in his best friends life, and it was as a last resort. He just hoped this woman knew how lucky she was. Spock was handsome, brilliant, and loyal to the end. He would make a great husband. And Jim could just imagine it.

_It was after shift. Jim and Spock were both tired, but they wanted a quick game to unwind. Jim won and gloated briefly, which Spock endured with amusement. Jim put away the chess set and turned back to Spock._

"_Let's get to bed." They both stripped down and got under the covers. Spock pulled Jim towards him and buried his face in his neck, allowing himself to express his affection in private. Jim stroked at his hair, projecting all the love he had in him. They both drifted off to sleep._

Jim emerged from his daydream and smiled sadly. He knew it could never happen, especially now.

A few hours later, after an ill-timed rejection and a well-timed confession, Jim found out just how wrong he was.

I hope this turned out all right. I tried to make them all sound right for each character, though McCoy's seems to have turned out a little too much like Dr. Cox. I also struggled a bit with Chekov's accent. I had to look up the thing about fireworks, but I don't know how true it is. I haven't actually seen a lot of the original series, but I don't actually recall McCoy ever mentioning having been married. Please review!


End file.
